never expected it to be this way
by Living Doll Girl
Summary: yeah all im gonna say is it has a character i made up that is me except for the last name in it and it will have some major lemon, blood, gore, alcohol, and other stuff...its rated m for a reason ppl
1. bios

_**Name: **_Sakura Haruno

_**Eyes:**_ green

_**Hair:**_ short pink

_**Distinctive look(s):**_ hidden leaf village headband, red vest, black shorts, medic skirt

_**Mother: **_Rin Haruno

_**Father:**_ unknown

_**Sibling(s):**_ none

_**Ability(ies):**_ medic training, shinobi technics, kunochi technics

_**Jobs(s):**_ nurse in ICU in hospital

_**Teacher(s):**_ Tsunade, Kakashi

_**Village:**_ Konohagakure

_**age: **_19

_**sex:**_ female

_**religion:**_ christan

* * *

_**Name:**_ Deidara Iwa

_**Eyes:**_ blue

_**Hair:**_ long blond

_**Distinctive look(s):**_ Akatsuki cloak, scope over left eye, mouths on hands

_**Mother:**_ unknown

_**Father:**_ unknown

_**Sibling(s):**_ sister: Katsu Iwa

_**ability(ies):**_ makes clay bombs

_**Job(s):**_ Akatsuki, S-class criminal

_**Teacher(s):**_ unknown

_**Village:**_ Iwagakure

_**religion: **_unknown

_**Age:**_ 25

_**Sex:**_ male

* * *

_**Name: **_hidan jashin

_**Eyes:**_ fuchia

_**Hair:**_ short silver hair

_**Distinctive look(s):**_ akatsuki cloak, jasin necklace, fuchia eyes, three bladed scythe

_**Mother:**_ unknown

_**Father:**_ unknown

_**Sibling(s):**_ none

_**Ability(ies):**_ voo-doo doll jutsu (idk wat its really called...hey u got something better to call it tell me)

_**Jobs(s):**_ S-class criminal

_**Teacher(s):**_ unknown

_**Village:**_ yugakure

_**age:**_ 25

_**sex:**_ male

_**religion:**_ jashinism

* * *

_**Name: **_Raven onkure

_**Eyes:**_ violet purple

_**Hair:**_ black

_**Distinctive look(s):**_ violet eyes, belt that holds throwing knifes (not kunai) and a dagger

_**Mother:**_ onahuri onkure

_**Father:**_ jashin (i'll explain later in the story)

_**Sibling(s):**_ little brother

_**Ability(ies):**_ speed agility and dexterity

_**Jobs(s):**_ retired anbu captian from her village since the age of sixteen (again i'll explain later)

_**Teacher(s):**_ none

_**Village:**_ hidden moon village

_**age:**_ 23

_**sex:**_ female

_**religion:**_ jashinism


	2. kidnapping sucks

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto because if i did hidan would've never been beat by shikamaru...and beheaded...and buried...to never be found again. oh and sasuke wouldn't have left for that gay bastard oruchimaru.**

**ME:ok so this is the first fanfic I've ever published and i hang around no-nothing ppl who cant do much but say oh that was good...who are they again**

**HIDAN: well thats wat u fucking get for being anti-social and weird**

**ME: oh well excuse me if i have an issue with ppl, mister i-kill-everything in my path, (I LUV U HIDAN!) i was raised aroundguy that constantly...i'm dragging on now if _HIDAN _doesn't have anything to say were gonna get on with the show**

* * *

_'Great! Not another stupid ass dumb fucking Konoha bitch'_ I thought as I approached the village. _'oh Jashin, I need to get laid'_

Now i only needed to somehow pass the fucking boundaries, find the stupid ass bitch's house, and take her. Passing the boundaries all to easy. Finding the stupid cunt's house was only a little harder. Taking her would prove to be a little challenging because A) she was not home and B) I was exhausted. Her house was a freak show of pastels and flowers and it annoyed the shit out of me.

finally, I heard the lock on the door clicking so I posted myself next to the door and grabbed her as soon as she shut the damn thing.

"wow! Is that your fucking natural hair color?" I duck tapped her hands, feet,and mouth, then threw her over my shoulder. "you know what? i don't even fucking care"

"mmmfmmeshla" she thrashed around and hit my shoulder.

"shut the fuck up and be still" i did a few hand signs "shadow travel jutsu"

In a few seconds we were standing in the leaders office and i threw her down in the chair in front of the desk.

"HEY! be careful with her you oaf, we need" he hissed as he stood.

"okay, so fucking remind my why do we fucking need her exactly?" i asked bitterly

she began to vigorously shake her head and say something muffled by the tape that i would've guessed was a vulgarly asked question.

"calm yourself. I have brought Sakura here to lure the kyuubi boy in and to hopefully join the akatsuki because we need a medic-nin with chakra and anger control" the leader said "dismissed"

i bowed and left Sakura sitting in the chair so i could take a long shower and even longer nap. i walked down the hall, took a right, and went in the first door on the left.

i was greeted by Gothic architecture, a black coffin with a silver mark of Jashin and a blood red silk cover partially sticking out on a coffin shaped pedestal with steps, and a large mark of Jashin in the middle of the floor with books strewn everywhere else.

i shrugged my cloak off, stripped away the rest of my clothes, walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

* * *

**ME: ok so everyones cool with it im just gonna rant about how this was sooooooooooo much longer on paper, how i was raised by guys, and how much i cant type with a cast on.**

**HIDAN: here we go again anyone listening should probably skip this cuz its just her talking about how pathetic her life is**

**ME: oh you try typing at normal pase without two of your fingers (my left middle and index fingers). it sucks.**

**HIDAN: then quit football. i told ya nothing good could come of it**

**ME: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (jumps on hidan and starts trying to beat him up)**

**HIDAN: hehehe**


	3. kidnapped but not really

_**omgoth guys i'm sooooooo sorry for not updating but yeah school, football, homework, scouts, ect.**_

_**Hidan: you need a life**_

_**ME: shut up**_

Raven POV:

____

* * *

_I was walking home in the rain again. He was going to get it now. The house was in my line of sight, so i got my keys out and ran to the door. I didn't have to unlock the door because my roomy was there to open the door and pull me in._

_"Come in honey. I now what he did to you mon" Shokamu said hugging me.**(a/n: he has a Jamaican accent. idk y so don't ask plz.) **"Come on mon'. you'll catch a cold"_

_"Thanks Shokamu" I said to my roomie._

_Shokamu had shoulder length, fiery orange, hair done up in dreadlocks. He was funny especially when he was higher than a bird. He was my best friend._

* * *

"Shokamu" i sat on the ground facing his grave. Tears threatened to come. "you're an idiot you know that?"

"Yeah, why else would i be were?" he said in his graceful tone. "you're wearing my favorite cloak"

"i couldn't part with it" i said fisted a handful of the silken, silver material as the tears fell. "it reminds me of you"

"don't part with it, it looks good on you" He smirked "I can't stay long. Jashin needs me"

"of course. I'll see you around. tell my father i said hi and that i miss him"

"I will. Goodbye Raven" He kissed my cheek and left me sitting in front of the cold stone shrine.

I felt tears prick at my eyes again, but i pushed them back not wanting to look weak again. I stood and walked back home. Feeling a pang of lonliness at the empty rooms. I took my pack off my shoulders and set it by the couch and hit the play button on the answering machine. I began to walk into the kitchen.

"One new message from Shokamu cell" I jerked back. rushing to see what it said.

"Raven" the deep taunting voice at the other end began "How typical always making promises you can't keep, letting people down. I see it didn't take long for you to get someone else killed. poor osanago oni **(a/n: this is Japanese for little child demon)**you couldn't save your best friend. You let him die. you killed him and didn't even know it. Your life is nothing but a black mass in this world. Your a killer, nothing but a worthless rat scurrying the sewers for something to eat. Everyone thinks you're better dead. Even your mother was smart enough to abandon you. I just feel sorry for poor Shokamu. And your father, well, tell me how it is he can love you if he has only talked to you twice in your entire life." I collapsed to my knees holding my hands to my head crying in realization that he was right.

"Don't listen to him" a melody of voices whirled in my head. I recognized Shokamus voice, then my father,Jashins', my mothers' voice was the one i was most shocked about. I haven't heard from her since she left me on my uncles' doorstep as a five year old child.

"I choose my own path" Shokamu said "you were always stronger than me"

"I've always loved you. no matter what anyone has said. I have given you so many advantages to life i would have only offered to my highest preist, Hidan." my fathers voice rang into my head.

"I didn't abandon you. They were going to kill you for who your father is. I had to protect my only child" my mothers voice said sweetly.

"okay I can do this" i got up off my knees.

"Well, well, well. if it isn't the little rat. Tell me how you haven't begged your father to take your immortality" The smirk on his face made my face redden in anger.

"Honu!" I spat the name as if it were the most disgusting thing i had ever said in my life-it was.

Honu was an arrogant, obnoxious, handsome, brat. he stood at six foot eight, had deep emerald eyes that pierced you like a freshly sharpened spear. His shoulder length black hair stood out in any crowd. His little sister was just as arrogant and obnoxious as he was, her name was Karin. I had beat her ass on many occasions before, she had eventually left for some dude named , i think it was Orchimu**_(-Oruchimaru)_**.

"Now are you ready for this?" He asked and smiled arrogantly.

"Ready for what?" i said stepping back.

"This" he said now behind me

_'Fuck! He used a shadow clone!'_he wrapped a leather cord around my throat, cutting off my air circulation. As you could imagine this was bad seeings how i needed air to remain conscious. After ten painful minutes of struggling for breath, trying to fight, and failing miserably.

"Hey, un. Back off, that's my prisoner" a man of about five foot seven with long blonde hair in a partial ponytail and bangs covering his left eye. I could've sworn i also saw mouths on his hands. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue i had ever seen and he wore an akatsuki robe.

_'Wait! blonde hair in a partial pony tail with bangs covering an eye. akatsuki robe. this must be Deidara, the sociopath bomber. Oh shit either way i'm screwed' _I only had enough chakra to distract them for maybe two minutes. even if i did distract them, I was too weak to run. _'what has Honu done to me?' _my energy and chakra had been depleted but he wasn't using chakra ropes. He was using normal leather cords. then i was knocked down into the real Honu, who grabbed me. _only one thing left to do! _

"Honu help me" i clutched to his chest.

"Yes my love" he gripped his katana and drew it out to point at deidaras' neck. "stay away from her"

"unfortunately i can't do that, i have orders to bring her back, un." he chuckled. He put his hand in his pouch.

"Honu he's making a bomb" i faked a scared tone as i reached for a poison senbon.

"Shut up i know..." he fell to the ground as i ran out the door trying to escape. Deidara was two steps behind me. I ran in circles, figure eights, and back tracked. I thought i finally lost him so i went back home to pack my bags and leave.

I packed all my clothes in one duffel bag: my art supplies, make-up, shampoo, conditioner, soaps, and deodorant in another duffles bag: and my weapons in my back pack. I ran to the door to shokamu's room but stopped and knocked before i walked in. I rifled through everything, picked out a few pictures, some drawings, and most of his clothes. on my way out i grabbed his laptop and the bag and his prized possesions shoved them in random bags and running out of the house. An ex-ANBU captain shouldn't be showing this much weakness, I stopped, and turned back.

'_I'm not weak' _i walked back into the house calmly and sent a chakra flux out to Deidara. Sitting on the couch, i waited for him to follow my fluxes and realized that the akatsuki wouldn't be a bad option for me now. He took it and ran to the source. When he neared the house i called to him "Deidara. I'm inside"

He slowly opened the door. "Raven?"

"The door isn't rigged, i'm unarmed at the moment, and i accept your leaders offer" He stepped in and bowed deeply.

"The leader will be pleased" He said as i bowed back. "But i will have to knock you out in case you decide to double cross us"

"If I'm in, there no where else i can go anyways but fine"

"Don't worry my birds are pretty comfortable"

"birds?"

"yes i make clay birds that carry me and my partner sasori on missions"

"heights, sky...i don't mix with those" the last time i flew i was shot by lightning as a warning from my fathers brother to stick to the ground and the underworld.

"I fly low"

"okay" i was unsure but when he extended his hand; i picked up my bags and took it. As soon as our hands made a connection i fainted.

* * *

"Miss Raven?" someone asked. I opened my eyes to see a man with dark, blood red hair and honey brown eyes looking at me. "How are you feeling? any wooziness or nausea?"

"no i don't..." threw up when i sat up.

"don't worry its just a side effect of the drug Deidara gave you. it'll wear off eventually"

"You must be deidaras partner Sasori right?"

"yes"

"see i don't forget faces Shokamu. I told you so"

"that's any interesting necklace may i look..."

"NO! this necklace is more prescious to me than anything in this world. It was given to Shokamu by my father"

"materialistic bitch!" i heard someone yell down the hall.

"father damned bastard"

"Your god is nothing compared to Jashin-sama"

That was the last straw. I tried to get up but threw up again.

"hold it Raven-san" Sasori said.

"I'll kill that bastard for using my fathers name against me" i began to shed tears of hurt but not from pain it was from anger and the fact he thought he could know my father better than me.

"Raven" the room turned gray and time seemed to stop as my father appered in my room holding me"Let it go. I love you and i miss you too"

"daddy" i clutched at him.

"I have to go child but i'll be with you in spirit" he said and left with a kiss to my forehead. The room was normal again. all of a sudden someone burst through the door.

* * *

**_ME: ohhhhhhhhh...cliffy. Who is the person at the door? What do they want?_**

**_Hidan: you're so strange_**

**_ME: says the guy who sacrifices people to his god_**

**_Hidan:...burn in hell_**

**_ME: you believe in hell?_**

**_Hidan:...no_**

**_ME: ok just checking_**


	4. Things put into a new light

**so now that i have u many (like 3 or 4) readers confused here's chapter four...WARNING: this chapter has many flashbacks. they aren't really necessary to read to understand the story i don't think but they help you understand the situation the characters are in and how they got like that. **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto**

**ME: so this will probably have answers to your questions kittychan0895 **

**Hidan: oh my Jashin someone actually read your story**

**ME: (doesn't even look at him)shut up hidan**

**Hidan: NO i dun wanna**

**ME: okay (gets up) gwamp! (jumps on hidan and starts...kissing him?)**

* * *

Raven POV:

* * *

In the doorway was a tall man with slicked back silver hair around a nice angular face with soft lips, a nice nose, and dark fuchsia eyes. He was pale and looked as if someone was supposed to be here but wasn't. he looked from side to side and behind the door for this mysterious person.

"Where is he?" He asked to the air.

"where's who Hidan?"

"Jashin-sama, i felt his presence"

"you!" I didn't care how sick I was I would kill this Hidan person. I jumped on him and began to pull his hair so hard it came out in handfuls so that he was bleeding down the back of his head. i began to beat his head with my fists. All this time he was trying to pry me off and yelling at Sasori, who was laughing at the situation, to help him.

"Alright you all "-i fell off of Hidan in surprise from the loud voice.-"what's going on he..wow Hidan what happened to you?"

"The bitch attacked me Kakuzu" Hidan said to the man in the doorway. The man was the tallest man i had ever seen **_(a/n: she's like 5' 6" so everyone is tall but yeah)_**, was wearing a mask over his mouth and nose, and had dark, dull red eyes and green pupils.

"This little thing" The man called Kakuzu walked over to me and patted my head _**(she's sitting like a cat)**_ "She's as harmless as a kitten" He laughed.

I stood up. "Kakuzu, right?"

"Yes I'm Kakuzu"

"I'm Raven" I held out my hand. He shook it.

"Nice to meet you Raven" He bowed and i bowed back.

"You're so respectful. I wish you were my partner. I'm so jealous of Zetsu now." he said very nonchalantly as he walked out of the room.

"Sasori" a voice sounded from no where.

"Yes, leader?"

"Is she ready?"

"Yes, sir she's awake, responding, and violent towards Hidan"

"Good. Bring her here then fix Hidan"

"Yes, sir" Sasori said and helped me to my feet and down the hall. about half way down he pulled a trash can from the wall to bring along for me. about twenty seconds later i looked at myhands, coated in blood with strands of silver hair and pieces of scalp, and threw up my guts. After I was finished he help me stand and walk down the hall to the bathroom really quick to wash my face off and empty out the trash can. "Come miss Raven" he help me down the hall to what i assumed was an office or conference room for the leader. Right before he opened the door i threw up again, after i was finished Sasori lead me into an office with a pierced man sitting at the desk and when i say pierced i mean like twenty in the ear, one ear, i mean that's what his whole face was like. I bowed deeply, he stood and returned the gesture.

"Miss raven" Sasori bowed "Leader" he bowed to who i assumed was Pein. We returned the gesture and he slipped out.

"Raven? Do you know why you are here?"

"No"

"I have chosen you because of your special abilities in genjutsu, telepathy, and your immortality and strength" he said while looking at his papers. "I realize its a tough decision and you cant decide yet.."

"I accept"

"Excuse me?"

"There's nothing more i can do in this world so i accept"

"Err...yes... we'll need your measurements for Zetsu" he quickly wrote down a few things, took my measurements, and told me "By the way your partners name is Zetsu" just then there was a knock at the door then it opened to reveal a tall man with a flytrap on his shoulders, half of him was white, half of him was black, and he had big golden, yellow eyes. "Perfect timing as usual Zetsu. here are her measurements, and this is Raven"

"Miss Raven" he bowed politely. I returned the gesture

"zetsu, right?" I extended my hand.

"Yes" he shook it. "You're very polite. I like you already. I'm sorry i can't stay and talk but I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Yes Zetsu" I bowed and he returned the gesture. after bowing to Pein, Zetsu left.

"Well then. I believe i must give you your ring and key to your room" he handed me a ring with the kanji symbol for raven on it and the key was a skeleton key with a charm of a raven clutching a skull. "Interesting" Pein said.

"Sir?"

"Well it's just that the rooms change with the person who's staying in it. So say you wanted a room made out of Lincoln logs, the room would change into a room made from Lincoln logs and naturally the door is part of the room so the door changes as well as the lock and key. I just find it interesting that you have a skeleton key is all."

"Hn" I said in reply.

"Deidara will show you around" he said as deidara entered the room.

Deidaraled me around introducing me to any members we met along the way. "This is my room he said gesturing to a clay door with a scenery of birds and trees and the sun.

"Wow Deidara it's really cool"

"And here's your room" He gestured to the door next to his.

The door was a dark mahogany wooden door with a burn pattern of a raven clutching a skull. I inserted my key into the door and turned the knob to open it.

"This is my room?" I gasped. It was a beautiful cylindrical room with a glass dome ceiling. the walls were dark red with black raven candleabras about every five feet. a black coffin served as a bed on the far side of the room next to three wooden doors marked 'bathroom','closet', and 'living room'. one quarter of the room wall was made of bookshelves. The carpet was thick, soft, and black. there was a jacuzzi to the far right of the room and opposite that there was a spiral staircase leading up to a loft. I ran up them to find all my art supplies set up and a doorway at the far end, I went in and was staring at a greenhouse filled with moonflowers, black roses, lavender, and sakura trees.

"It's all yours" he yelled up.

"no fucking way" i squealed in glee. I ran back down the stairs and danced around then walked into the living room to see a big black room with a _**HUGE**_entertainment center with a 52' LCD HDTV, DVD, blu-ray player, cable, and a microwave and mini fridge on one wall. To my right was a large desk with a computer that had a 26' monitor. On my left was a stereo that as soon as i walked in started playing the happy song. In the middle there was a big, cushy, leather couch. "I love it"

"I'm glad you do. Please come miss Raven i must show you the rest of the house and we have to go to dinner."

"coming" I took his arm again and he showed me the kitchen were a tall blue man was standing at the counter with a shorter man with an orange mask asking a lot questions.

"But why do the girls always laugh and scream your name happily if you're killing them?" _thud_ the blue man hit the mask guy upside the head.

"silence tobi"

"Ahem guys this is miss Raven. Miss Raven the blue guy is Kisame, one of the seven swordsman of the mist"

"It's an honor to meet you, Kisame-san" I bowed to him.

"As it is to meet you miss Raven. Captain of ANBU age twelve retired at age sixteen. you're a legend, that is you and my partner itachi. and please call me Kisame-chan" he bowed back to me then grabbed my hand to kiss the top and lifted up with a toothy grin as i blushed rapidly.

"and this is my other partner Tobi. Warning to you: he's an idiot"

"Hello tobi-san" i bowed

"hi, tobi is a good boy" he said bowing too enthusiastically and plumeted face first into the ground. i laughed-once i made sure he was okay.

"Well dinner will be done soon so be ready...Deidara"

"okay okay geesh,un miss one dinner cuz you're out blowing things up and the whole worlds on your case" he said "come Miss Raven" he took me around the rest of the house, introducing me to the rest of akatsuki.

" time for dinner" Deidara said.

"okay" i followed him into a large room with a big table. about half the akatsuki were there and when i walked in they all started fighting over who got to sit by me in the end kisame and itachi won but leader interupted, telling them that i would be sitting between him and my partner Zetsu.

"Raven" he gestured to the chair by his left side. I sat in the seat and was soon swamped with guys, then Zetsu walked in and told them if they didn't move he'd eat them all for dinner.

"Hello miss Raven"

"Hello Zetsu-senpai" i said as he sat down. I finally got to look at the food, it was fried chicken and steamed veggies.

"Well what are we waiting for" leader said. I fingered my necklace and sent a silent prayer to my father.

"so Raven in the infirmary i remember you said something about hidan using your fathers name in vein or something when he said Jashin. So does that mean you worship the same god as him?" Sasori asked from across the small table_** (a/n: he's sitting caddycorner from her. Konan's across from her.)**_

"something like that" i smirked at my plate sadly. "Jashin is literally my father" at that hidan almost choked on a steamed carrot.

"Really! Do elaborate" Sasori was interested.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear it. it's pretty boring" I insisted.

"No i want to hear this too" Hidan said. His head was healed and his hair grown back.

"Well about twenty-three years and nine months-in two weeks-ago my mother prayed to Jashin that she wanted a child so desperately but the doctors said she couldn't have a child so she prayed every night for a week. finally Jashin decided that she was devoted to him enough to have a child so he came to her and long story short he put part A in slot B and nine months later i popped out." i said then started to eat the vegetables. everyone Else's mouth was dropped open, eyes wide. "what?" i said after swallowing.

"part A in slot B, what does that mean deidara senpai?"

"nothing tobi it's too complicated"

i snorted. everyone resumed eating and talking to each other. All except Hidan that was. He was stunned speechless.

"Thank you for finally shutting him up" Kakuzu said from The spot next to Sasori.

"SO YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER HE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT!" Hidan yelled from the other end of the table.

"Well that was short lived" Kakuzu and i said simultaneously. Everyone laughed at that.

"ahm" Leader said to get peoples attention. "Konan and I are retiring to our quarters now. Don't do anything stupid. Well at least not out of the ordinary stupid"

Tobi saluted to him and said "Yes sir. Good night sir. GOOD NIGHT KONAN-CHAN!"

"Good night Tobi" she replied

"ALRIGHT TIME TO PARTY!" Kisame's voice boomed as he brought in the sake from the kitchen "Raven i challenge you to a duel...of drink"

"Sorry but i have to pray now" Hidan and i said at the same time.

"Wow really Raven? Hey Deidara-" Kisame smirked "-how much do you wanna bet that Raven is a virgin"

"Ten says no, the girls got the curves of a goddess and the clothes to hold that perfect form"

"i says yes because what ive gathered is that Raven is the same religion as hidan and neither drink, they both pray to their lord sooooo...lets say thirty. I also bet the girl couldn't hold down a drink if she tried"

"You wanna see how much liquor i can hold?" I snatched the bottle from his hands and started to chug it down.

"All right let's do it" He pulled out another one and started to chug it down.

*** (A/N: TIME ELAPSE)

After fully drinking his third bottle, Kisame upped the stakes and we had to take of one article of clothing for every bottle we drank. I drank slower and he chugged them down like there was no tomorrow until he was in the nude and then at that time. He passed out.

The bottle still in my hands i tossed it on him "there you son of a bitch, have your sake" I went to take a step but my limbs were too heavy to carry around and i just fell.

.

.

.

When i awoke, it was in a paniced state. This wasn't my room or house. Then i remembered yesterday and the akatsuki, but this still wasn't my room.

"Good morning Raven" said a bright cheerful voice. **"Shut up you idiot she probably has a hangover"**

"HOLY FUCK ON A BEGAL!" I screamed as I saw Zetsu with his huge fly trap leaning over me.

* * *

**Ok so i'm getting writers block now so give me suggestions here.**

**Zetsu can't rape Rave though thats the one thing i ask of you**

**R&R plz and thank you**


End file.
